Aunuque no te pueda ver
by Sakeru-chan
Summary: Continuacion del Song-fic Gracias. aunque estemos a tantos kilometros, aunque no pueda sentirte aunque no te puedo ver te amo. AmericaxIngraterra


**Hola de nuevo a todos. Aquí con otra nueva historia, bueno para ser más exactos un Song-fic. Es la ostentación a un review de ****MyobiXHitachiin****-chan ya que me di cuenta que en mi primer Fic había quedado algo faltando. Por qué se fue Arthur si Albert lo quería. Es Hora de contestar y bueno ya que la inspiración me acompaña me dedicare a escribir.**

**Canción: Aunque no te pueda ver de Alex Abajo**

**Personajes: Arthur y Albert. Un amor a distancia es doloroso pero te amo aunque no te pueda ver.**

**Las aclaraciones que siempre hago pero que no faltan. Los personajes de Hetalia, las canciones en los que baso las historias no son mías. Solo las utilizo para escribir y divertirlos a ustedes mi querido público. Por cierto ****MyobiXHitachiin**** te agradezco por ser mi primer Review. Me hizo muy feliz. Gracias y sin más que decir. Disfruten ñ_ñ**

_**AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER**_

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila,_

_Yo haré canciones para ver si _

_Así consigo hacerte sonreír, _

_Si lo q quieres es huir, camina, _

_Yo haré canciones para ver, _

_Si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir..._

_No tengo más motivos para darte _

_Que este miedo que me da, _

_El no volver a verte, nunca más..._

Ya hace varios meses que volví a Inglaterra. Y el recuerdo de tu rostro enmarcado en lágrimas no me deja dormir. Solo había venido a firmar ese tratado. Pero nunca pensé que mi compañero se convertiría en la persona que más amo y extraño en el mundo. Cuando te deje en esa estación, deje mis sueños, mis recuerdos y mi corazón. Y toco mi guitarra pero las notas ya no salen igual. Mis canciones están llenas de nostalgia. Pero de que vale lamentarse fui más cobarde de lo que pensé.

_Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo,__  
__no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, hoy te echo de menos...__  
__yo solo quiero hacerte saber, amiga, estés donde estés,__  
__que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré,__  
__y si te sientes sola, háblame, que te estaré escuchando,__  
__aunque no te pueda ver, aunque no te pueda ver..._

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana de la gran mansión. ¿De qué me sirve haber vuelto si hoy no estás? La lluvia me recuerda tus ojos y tu espíritu. Sali mientras veía a todas las persona tratando de olvidarte pero no fue posible. ¿De qué me sirve amarte si hoy no estás aquí? De repente vi algo más bien alguien. Un atisbo de luz inundo mi alma. No era posible que viera de nuevo tus ojos azules. Corrí hacia ti. Falsa alarma no eran tus ojos ni tu cuerpo lo que había visto. Solo era el reflejo de mis pensamientos en una ventana cualquiera. Te añoro más que a nadie pero, ¿de qué sirve añorar cuando no estás?

_De tantas cosas que perdí, diría que solo guardo lo que fue:__  
__mágico tiempo que nació un abril...__  
miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan, y se hacen__**parte**__de mi piel,  
__y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti...__  
__no tengo más motivos para darte que esta fría soledad,__  
__que necesito darte tantas cosas más..._

Inglaterra nunca me había parecido tan frio. La niebla era algo que me ayudaba a pensar. Eres alguien demasiado "HERO" como para soportar los frio de mi país. No viniste conmigo porque la política no lo permite, porque tienes una obligación con tu país. Nunca falle en mi trabajo, pero gracias a ti no dejo de pensar que debí quedarme junto a ti y crear la vida que siempre soñaste. Pero de qué sirve lamentarse, hoy ya no estás aquí y la lluvia hace que mi dolor sea más profundo.

_Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo,__  
__no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, hoy te echo de menos...__  
__yo solo quiero hacerte saber, amiga, estés donde estés,__  
__que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré,__  
__y si te sientes sola, háblame, que te estaré escuchando,__  
__aunque no te pueda ver, aunque no te pueda ver..._

Llueve día tras día, noche tras noche. Aunque afuera este el sol, en mi alma siempre esta lloviendo. Te amo tanto que te veo en todos los lugares posibles esto es algo que no soportare más. Pero amor háblame cuando quieras porque allí estaré junto a ti. Te amo Alfred. Att: Arthur

Una carta firmada, escrita por la pulcra letra de ese ingles que hace tanto lo tenía loco había llegado a su puerta. Una canción y esa carta le demostraron que si quería algo debía luchar por ello. Por eso. Esa misma tarde tomo el primer avión que encontró y se dirigió a Londres. Donde su amado ya nunca más estaría solo. Donde ya su corazón nunca volvería a ver la lluvia caer.


End file.
